


Bunny

by BigChungusUwU



Category: bts
Genre: Bangtan seonyandan, Bantan Boys - Freeform, Cringe, Fluff, I need help, M/M, bangtan boys - Freeform, bts - Freeform, bts has ruined my life, hoseokxsprite, i absolutely hate myself, i don’t know what to put here, i have no life, im a crackhead, im bored, im new to a03 don’t @ me, im refusing to write smut, kookv, my innocent soul can’t take it, namjin - Freeform, taekook, vkook, yoonmin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 11:11:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 16,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BigChungusUwU/pseuds/BigChungusUwU
Summary: I’m new to A03 and I’m honestly just really bored. I’m sorry. I’m not a writer so this will absolutely be cringy as hell





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Some of “bunny’s” songs are just covers by Jungkook. That’s all

“One of the most famous people in Korea, bunny, is coming out with a new song?” The lady on the news said. She was talking to a man in a dark blue suit, It almost looked black. 

“Yeah, but he won’t say anything else.” The man spoke to the lady and they were both smiling.

They were talking about a singer named “bunny” and actually... that’s me! I’m jeon jungkook, aka the singer, bunny. No one knows my real name or face.

On stage, I wear a mask that looks like a bunny... that’s why my name is bunny. I also chose the name “bunny” because everyone I meet says when I smile, I look like a bunny. I thought it was just funny and Iconic. 

I’m very secretive. I’m only 18 so I would like some privacy, as most people do. So I usually don’t do interviews or anything like that.

“Ugh, change the channel!” I said to my best friend, Park Jimin. We’ve been friends ever since kindergarten. Basically our whole lives. He’s a really good friend. I can always count on him to be there for me and blah blah blah. All that sappy shit. And he’s the only person who knows that I’m bunny.

I don’t like seeing myself on tv. It’s just weird. “Why? People are interested in your songs.” He said, looking at me like he was mad. He was joking, I can tell when he is actually mad or just trying to get me to do something.

“I just don’t like it!” I was in the kitchen so I walked to the couch, where Jimin was sitting, and sat next to him. “But whyyyyyy?~” he started to pout. He says that seeing me on tv is funny. Why? I have no idea. He’s just really weird.

“Shut up and just change it already.” I said why he continued to pout. He eventually just turned the tv off and stood up. “We have to go anyway”. I stood up and remembered what we were doing today. “Oh yeah”.

I walked to my bathroom and got ready to leave. I live in my own apartment. I could afford to buy a house... a lot of them. But I just don’t want to. I like to spend my money on donating to charities and stuff. My apartment has 3 rooms. One is for music, the other one is my bedroom, and the last one is just a guest room.

Once I looked presentable (lowkey just put on sweatpants and a white shirt), I went out of the bathroom and saw Jimin leaning against the wall next to my door, looking at his phone.

“I’m ready” 

“Finally” 

“Shut up”

We walked outside and went to my car. I don’t have one of those really nice cars. I feel like they would just attract a lot of attention. Surprisingly, I have anxiety so It’s hard for me to do things like socialize. And I know, how am I even a singer then? 

Well, the mask is what helps me a lot. It hides my face so I feel like people can’t see the weak, scared boy that’s behind it. When I have my mask off, I feel vulnerable and just...sad? That mask just gives me this confidence that I wouldn’t have if It wasn’t on. 

We got in my car and I started to drive to Jimins university. He’s studying dance, he’s a really good dancer. He usually helps me with choreography for when I perform. I live pretty close to the university so he stayed at my apartment for a few days. He didn’t want to stay in some janky hotel. And I didn’t want to let him go through that.

Today is actually his first day. I decided to come with him to help him move into his dorm. He still doesn’t know who his roommate is gonna be. “Are you exited?” I said while smiling at him. He looked back and smiled really wide “Of course I am! I finally get to go the university I’ve always wanted to go to.”

He would always talk about going to this university. Once I got a whole bunch of money, I helped him get into it. He refused to let me pay for anything else though. He didn’t want to think that he was using me or something. I would never think that though. 

“Thank you so much, kookie” Jimin is one of the nicest people I’ve ever met. “No problem”. I’m really thankful to have a friend like him.  
________________________________________

Once we got to the university, which didn’t really take that long, we got his stuff out of my car. “Jeez, why is your stuff so heavy?!” I said while struggling to lift a box that had ‘Ma Gay Ass Clothes’ written on it. He’s so stupid...and gay. “Don’t judge me, I have to have my gay ass things.” I laughed and finally managed to lift the box and some other things. Of course, he only had a few light things. But I’m pretty strong, so it wasn’t that much of a challenge.

We made it to the dorm and he unlocked the door. We walked in and it looked really clean. It was bigger than I thought it would be. Apparently, there were separate rooms. Then we heard something fall. I almost dropped the things I was holding but luckily, I didn’t.

Then someone came out of one of the rooms, it was the bathroom. His hair was wet. I’m guessing he just took a shower. “O-Oh, hey!” He said and honestly, I was bit taken back by how deep his voice was. Jimin looked really surprised.

“Taehyung?”


	2. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, the only reason I made an A03 account is because ppl on tumblr draw things from fanfics on here so that’s my goal... if I see that someone draws a scene from this story, it would literally make my entire year. So yeah... I also made it bc I have nothing else to do with my life and I’m bored

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who the hell says buggy instead of shopping cart?

Today is my first day at a new university. It was really expensive but somehow I got in with a scholarship. I’m going here to do art. I’ve always liked drawing or painting.

My mom would always compliment my art, and that’s why I continued doing it. If she was honest, I would have definitely given up. Not all artists start off good. But with practice, I would say I’m pretty good now.

Some of the people I really look up to are Old painters like Vincent Van Gogh, Leonardo Da Vinci... I think you get my point by now. I like artists from the Middle Ages.

But there’s this one artist that I really look up to. Well, he’s an artist but not with drawing and stuff. He’s a singer. There’s just something about his songs that are so... inspiring? And his voice is amazing. What’s most surprising is that he’s only 18 years old. That’s just a year younger than I am! His name is “bunny”. 

I know that a lot of people look up to him and I just happen to be one of those people. One of my favorite songs of his is called euphoria. Do I even need to explain why I like it so much? And it’s his newest song.  
________________________________________

I got all my things and put them in boxes. I labeled one of them ‘bunny’ because it had his albums in it and other things. I know that’s silly, but I did it as a joke. I have all of his albums because why not? And I have one poster of him. But I have a lot of posters so I put all my posters in that box, too. 

I only had like 4 boxes. One of them was for my clothes and another one was for games and stuff. I like the game Overwatch, I don’t know why. I guess it’s just really fun. 

I was walking to my car until my mom stopped me. “I’m gonna miss you!” She hugged me. I hugged her back and smiled. “I’m gonna miss you too”

“You’re going so far away!”

“Don’t worry, I’ll call you everyday”

“You better” she stopped hugging me and laughed. I saw a tear roll down her cheek. I rubbed it away with my thumb. “I still can’t believe you’ve grown up so fast.” I smiled at what she said and hugged her again. “You don’t have to be worried, Im fine”.

“You should leave, I don’t want you be late”

“Bye mom” 

“Bye tiger” Ever since I was little, she would call me tiger. I used to hate it but now I’m used to it. I’ve actually grown to really like it. 

She stopped hugging me and I got in my car. I heard her yelling things like “be safe” and “don’t get into trouble” so I smiled and gave her a thumbs up and drove away.  
________________________________________

The drive there was way too long. I almost fell asleep multiple times. I don’t really think that’s safe... but eventually I made it to the university. It was literally already the next day. I parked where I saw the dorms and where other people were parked. I got out and got one of my boxes.

Oh shit

I can only take one box at a time. 

I took one box, not paying attention to what I labeled it, and started walking to the dorm. Oh my god, of course I’m on the 3rd floor. But luckily I saw an elevator. I went up to my floor and walked to my dorm number. I put the box down and opened the door. It looked pretty empty. I walked to a random room and just claimed it. I guess my roommate isn’t here yet.  
________________________________________

After a few more rounds of walking to and from my car, I was finally done. I fell on my bed, breathing heavily. I felt sweaty and gross so I got some clothes and a towel and stuff and went to the bathroom and took a shower.   
________________________________________

I was done taking a shower so I got out and dried myself and put my clothes on. As I was putting my clothes on I heard someone open the door. I fell and hurt my knee. I quickly stood up and opened the bathroom door and I saw two people standing in the living room area. I guess one of them is my roommate?

“O-Oh hey!” After I said that, the short one looked really surprised...

Wait... is that?

Before I could say anything, he spoke.

“Taehyung?”

“Jimin?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	3. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taehyung and me or Taehyung and I?   
I hope I annoy you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not sorry

“Taehyung?”

“Jimin?” 

Wait do they know each other? Jimin dropped his stuff and ran to this ‘Taehyung’ boy. I was just standing there awkwardly so I just said something “Do you know each other or something?” They stopped hugging and Jimin looked at me and laughed.

“Remember that art camp I went to?”

“Yeah”

When he was in 8th grade, the teacher recommended him to go to some art camp thing. It was for all types of art. He went there for dancing. Is this Taehyung guy a dancer, too? 

“Well, this is Taehyung. We met there and became really good friends!”

I didn’t really know what to say so I just looked at Taehyung and asked “do you dance to?” He laughed and shook his head. “No, I like to paint”. The boxes were starting to get really heavy and I guess Taehyung noticed

“Do you need help with that?” I shook my head “no, I’m fine but where can I put this?” He pointed to a room and said “In that room”. I smiled “ok thank you!”

Me and Jimin walked to the room he pointed at and Jimin opened the door for me. I finally got to put the boxes down and I loudly sighed “FINALLY” Jimin laughed and sat on the bed that was in the room. Taehyung was also there and was laughing, too. 

Jimin tiredly laid down on his bed “ugh, now I have to take everything out of the boxes”

“I can help” me and Taehyung said at the same time. We both looked at each other and giggled. “Alright!” Jimin said while standing up. 

He sat down on the floor and looked up at me and Taehyung and we both sat down next to him. He started opening a box and me and Taehyung both opened boxes. “Oml you have so much stuff” I said while taking a ton of random stuff out of a box. They both laughed and Jimin pretend flipped his hair “I know, I’m proud” 

I was almost done with the first box until I pulled something out that I immediately regret. I immediately threw it down and gasped. “What?” Jimin and Taehyung said at the same time. I facepalmed “why the fuck do you have a bottle of lube in here?”

Jimin and Taehyung started laughing. “Who knows? I might meet a boy or something, jeez” I looked at him, disgusted “that’s gross, I can’t believe I just touched that. I’m washing my hands.” They were both still laughing.

I walked to the bathroom and it was really clean. I washed my hands and then walked out. I walked back into the room and they were still laughing. “You could have put that in a different box or something.” I sat back down where I was and I jokingly started pouting “it’s not funny” Jimin reached out and pinched my cheek “you’re so cute”

I pushed his hand away and started laughing with them. Then Jimin looked at Taehyung “he’s always been younger than everyone, so I like to tease him about it” Taehyung looked and me and smiled “how old are you?” I threw my hands up angrily as a joke “I’m literally 18, only a year younger than him” Taehyung giggled “awww~ so cute!” 

“NO, not you now! I feel so betrayed” they laughed again. I laughed too and started to (cautiously) take more things out of the box that was in front of me. So did Taehyung and Jimin.  
________________________________________

After a few hours we finally finished and we were all really tired. But Jimin still had to audacity to ask me if I wanted to stay and watch a movie. I still agreed though.

There was a tv In the living room area so we just sat on the couch and watched a random movie. Jimin sat in between me and Taehyung.   
________________________________________

After the movie was over I hadn’t noticed but I felt something on my shoulder. Jimin fell asleep. Did Taehyung also fall asleep? I looked over and Taehyung was still awake. He was looking at me. “Jimin fell asleep” I said while laughing. He also laughed “yeah I know, he’s been kicking me”

I tried to shake him, to wake him up but he still didn’t wake up. I carefully took his head off my shoulder and stood up. “I’ll take him to his room” I said looking at the sleeping Jimin. “Oh thanks” he stood up and I picked up Jimin and walked to him room. Taehyung walked with me. 

“Since you’re living with him, you’re gonna have learn to deal with his annoyingness” I said while smiling. Taehyung smiled back and opened the door for me and I walked in jimins room. It looked much nicer now. I put him on his bed and put a blanket over him. 

Me and Taehyung quietly walked out of his room and closed the door. “I should probably go home now” Me and him were walking back to the living room and I got my car keys. I walked to the front door “bye Taehyung!” I waved and he smiled “bye Jungkook, I had a great time with you today” I smiled and walked outside.

I didn’t really notice how dark it was and I really hate driving at night. Especially alone. But it’s not like I can ask Jimin to come with me or... Taehyung.

I started walking to my car and when I got to It, I unlocked the doors and I was about to get in until

“Wait! Jungkook!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	4. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made a drawing of Jungkook as bunny but I don’t know how to put it here...I’m confused

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A03 is more confusing than I though it would be...

I started walking to my car and when I got to It, I unlocked the doors and I was about to get in until

“Wait! Jungkook!” 

I turned around and I saw someone running towards me with something in their hand. But I knew who it was.

“Taehyung? What are you doing?”

He ran up to me and was smiling. He held out something to me. “You forgot your jacket” I looked down and I realized I didn’t have my jacket on. I must’ve taken it off during the movie. It’s a really comfortable jacket. 

I took the jacket from him “thank you” It was dark but I still saw him smiling. “Are you ok with driving at this time? It’s really dark.” I shook my head “yeah, I’m fine” even though I wasn’t. 

“Are you sure?” When he said that I froze up. I wasn’t fine with driving in the dark. I looked down and spoke quiet enough where only he would hear me, even though we were the only people outside

“no” 

“Give me your phone” he said while holding out his hand.

“W-What?”

“Trust me”

“O-Ok”

I gave him my phone and he immediately gave it back “oh, sorry” I unlocked it and he laughed and started typing things. I was kind of nervous for some reason. 

After a few minutes, he gave me my phone back and smiled. “What did you do?” He just continued to smile “you’ll see” after he said that, he winked and walked away.

That was weird

I got in my car and turned it on. I looked at my phone. I didn’t see anything new. I was about to start driving until someone started calling me.

The name said ‘taetae’. I freaked out and immediately picked up the phone. Is that what he was doing?!

“H-Hello?”

“Hey! You said you weren’t fine with driving in the dark so I though I could call you until you got home so you’re not scared or anything.”

“What? You don’t have to do that!”

“No, I insist” 

“O-Ok then” 

I started driving and we were just talking. He asked a lot about me and I asked a lot about him. Of course I didn’t tell him about me being bunny or anything like that though. He told me about his mom and how she called him “tiger” and I thought that was one of the cutest things ever.

But unfortunately, I got home after about 30 minutes. But I didn’t tell him.

I just went in my apartment and continued to talk to him. I’m pretty sure he knew I was home but he didn’t mention it either. 

I went in my room and laid down on my bed while still talking to him. We were both laughing.  
________________________________________

We ended up talking for a while because I looked at the time and it was 4:46AM already.

“Oh shit, it’s 4 in the morning”

“Really?!”

“Yeah and you need to sleep, you have school tomorrow”

“Well, today”

“Oh yeah” I laughed and we both said goodbye and I hung up. I quickly fell asleep.  
________________________________________

I woke up to my stomach hurting really bad. It was just because I was hungry. I sat up and looked at my phone. I saw that I had 7 missed calls from Jimin and a lot of texts. I guess he called before he went to his first class.

I picked up my phone and looked at the texts

Smol hands: good morning! Don’t forget to eat breakfast

Smol hands: Jungkook?

Smol hands: are you ignoring me?

Smol hands: did you die or smthn?

Smol hands: hello??

Smol hands: I’m telling on you

Smol hands: jk but are you ok?

Smol hands: you’re lucky I have to go to a class now or I’d be strangling you for ignoring me like this

I laughed at the texts and decided to text him back even though he’s probably in a class right now

GoldenBB😎: sorry I didn’t answer I was asleep

GoldenBB😎: Text me when you’re out of class bc I don’t want you to get in trouble or anything

After I sent them I got up and went into my kitchen. I made some cereal and started to eat it. As I was eating, someone called me. It was jimin

“Hel-“

“What the hell?!”

“I said sorry, I was asleep”

“You never sleep in this late”

“I stayed up all night”

“Doing what?~” 

I could hear the 😏 In his voice. I don’t know how you can hear 😏 but I did.

“None of your business, don’t you have classes or something?” 

“Jungkook. It’s 9:30PM. I’m done with all my classes today”

“It’s that late!?!??”

I started to freak out and almost fell off my chair

“Ha no loser, it’s only 2PM”

“Fuck you”

“Love you too! Bye”

“Bye”

I hung up and went to take a shower. I couldn’t help but think about what me and Taehyung talked about. He really seems like a nice person.  
________________________________________

After I was done taking a shower, I put on some comfortable clothes and went into my music room thing.

I went to the piano and started singing my newest song, Euphoria

I was singing and I didn’t have to worry about the neighbors hearing me because the walls are sound proof. 

I was In the middle of the song when I heard my phone ringing, I knew it was jimin so I just answered it.

“Hey midget”

“Oh, hey jungkook”

“T-Taehyung?! I-Im so sorry! I thought you were Jimin!”

I heard him laughing and I also heard a very offended Jimin in the background 

“It’s fine, so how are you?”

“I’m good, what about you?”

“Im great-”

I heard Jimin talking in the background, interrupting Taehyung “omg this is so awkward” then I heard him take his phone

“Hey bitch, can we come over to your apartment today? It’s fancy.”

“Sure” 

“Alright pick us up at 8, bye”

Then he hung up and I was just sitting there, confused. He really doesn’t have a filter does he?

I knew I’d forget about it so I put an alarm on my phone that said ‘don’t forget to pick up your stupid friend and tae’. After that, I continued to sing my songs and just have fun I guess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day  
I love you 
> 
> 2 chapters in one day, I’m on a roll (not really)


	5. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Am I cringy enough to be a fanfic writer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m bored as hecc

I was trying to write a new song then heard my phone alarm go off. I turned it off and went and changed into more decent clothes and left.

Once I made it to the dorms, I went to jimins and knocked on the door. It immediately opened and I saw Jimin. But no Taehyung.

“Finally, you’re here!”

I smiled and then I saw Taehyung walking out of the bathroom. He looked... amazing. 

He was just wearing a plain black shirt and some ripped black skinny jeans but he just looked so good in them. He walked to the door. 

“Hey jungkook!”

“Hey tae!” 

“Tae? I like it”

Oh. My. Fucking. God. 

Did I really just call him tae? What the hell is wrong with me?

“I-I’m sor-“

“Ok let’s go!” Jimin said before I could apologize for being an idiot, while pushing me out of the way. Me and Taehyung followed him to my car. 

“I’m sitting in the back, so I can lay down”  
Jimin said, already claiming the backseat. “I’m fine with sitting in the front” Taehyung looked at me and smiled then got in the car.

I got in and started driving home, It was pretty quiet so I turned on the radio and guess what? One of my songs started playing. I really wanted to turn it off but I also didn’t want to seem suspicious or anything. 

It was my song, Euphoria.

I glanced over at Taehyung and saw him silently singing along. I couldn’t help but smile. Is he a fan of mine? I don’t know if that’s a good thing or a bad thing.

But why do I want to know so bad? I turned down the music a little “so do you like bunny? I heard he’s really famous”

“Yeah, I think he’s really talented. And this is my favorite song.”

When he said that, I started blushing. I was already pretty proud of euphoria, but now I’m REALLY proud it...👀

“I don’t really listen to that type of music, sorry”

“Why are you sorry?”

“I dont know” 

What am I saying?! I could hear Jimin laughing, even though he was being really quiet.

“And I just think he’s really cool” Every time he would say something about me...well, bunny, I’d get really flustered. I just wanted to hear more things.

“He sounds pretty cool” I said, trying to make him talk about it more.

“I think the mask he wears on stage looks cute”

“I wonder why he wears a mask?” Jimin said, clearly knowing what he’s doing. And I think he knows what I’m doing, too.

“Me too, but I don’t know why though”

“Maybe he’s just really ugly” I knew Jimin was just trying to annoy me but I was just focused on what Taehyung would say about that.

“I doubt it. Even if he was though, I would think his personality would be great” I started blushing like crazy. Taehyung didn’t notice though. But then what Jimin said made want to actually murder him.

“So do you have a cruuuuush on him?~”  
But then Taehyung said something that made me want to crash my car and die right there.

“Of course I do, who wouldn’t? But it’s not like we would ever meet anyway so I guess I’m just ‘intrigued’ by him.” I was too flustered to speak. I really wanted to kill Jimin right then and there.  
________________________________________

We got to my apartment and Jimin finally stopped messing with me. We all got out and went in.

“Woah, it’s so nice!” Taehyung was looking around and I was scared he would find something...incriminating.

Jimin looked at me and mouthed “did you hide everything?” I nodded my head even though I was unsure if I did or not.

I quickly looked around and I didn’t see anything so I was fine. I wanted to distract Taehyung so I just thought of something to say.

“So do you want to watch a movie or something?” Jimin and Taehyung immediately nodded and said “yeah!”

We all sat down and Jimin was in between me and Taehyung again. But then he got up “do you have popcorn?” I looked up at him and shrugged “I don’t know”

“Ok I’ll look for some snacks then. You two cuddle or something” he winked and then walked into my kitchen and started going through my cabinets. Me and Taehyung looked at each other and laughed.

It also seemed like we were both too shy to “cuddle” so we just stayed where we were until Jimin came back with some random snacks. I lowkey wanted to cuddle him though.

“Move over” he said while moving me closer to Taehyung. I moved so he would stop shoving me and now I was next to Taehyung. I really hope his snacks are poisoned.

Jimin also got two blankets and (of course) he got one for himself and he gave me the other one to share with Taehyung.

I really hate him right now and I hope he chokes on those “snacks” he has. I honestly didn’t even know I had most of the stuff he was eating.

He played the movie and me and Taehyung shared the blanket while Jimin kept on nudging my arm every time a romantic scene would happen. 

Half way into the movie, I felt someone hug my arm and put their head on my shoulder. I wONdEr WhO ThaT iS?

I looked down at Taehyung, thinking he was asleep, and he looked back up at me and smiled. He looked back at the movie but I just stared at him. 

I didn’t know if he knew I was staring at him or not but honestly, I didn’t really care. When he smiled, I felt really...weird? It felt like there were a million butterflies in my stomach.

I quickly looked back at the movie and started blushing. Why am I blushing?!? What is happening!? I’m so confused right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day  
I love you


	6. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short, sorry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m too gay to be “active”. I don’t run. I don’t do anything that involves moving my legs. And simply just because I am too much of a homosexual.

I woke up feeling like I was hugging something. I didn’t open my eyes because I actually felt really comfortable. I laid there for a bit then started to question what was I hugging and should I feel scared?

I opened my eyes and saw someone. It was...

Taehyung?!? 

We were hugging each other on my couch. He was still asleep. We had a blanket over us...

Jimin did this, didn’t he? He is literally going to die and I’m not coming to his funeral. 

He looked really peaceful and some part of me didn’t want to wake him up but I still started to freak out.

I quickly sat up and fell off the couch. He immediately woke up and looked at me, concerned.

“Oh my god, are you ok?”

“Why were we hugging!?”

“What? I don’t know! Wait, we were hugging?!”

“Yeah!?”

Taehyung rubbed the back of his neck and sighed “I guess we fell asleep during the movie. And I usually fall asleep hugging a pillow, so I guess you were my pillow last night.” As he said the last part he laughed.

“Oh, Sorry for freaking out” I said while standing up. Taehyung shook his head “No, IM sorry for hugging you last night” 

I smiled and sat back down next to him. “Wait, where’s Jimin?” But as I said that I saw a folded note on my coffee table that had ‘Jimin’ written on it. 

Taehyung shrugged his shoulders as I picked up the note. Taehyung looked at it with me while I unfolded it. 

“Hey kookie, did you have fun last   
night?~ Ok sorry but I had to steal ur car so I could go to my classes and you don’t have to worry about tae because his classes start after some of mine. So you two can hang out for a few hours!  
Have fun~  
Love, Jimin”

I put the note back where I found it and stood up. “I’m gonna take a shower” Taehyung looked at me, confused “right now? Why?”

The real reason was that I was trying not to scream because of the note Jimin left. And I really wanted didn’t want Taehyung to see me blushing anymore. But I can’t tell Taehyung that. 

“I usually take a shower after I wake up” 

That isn’t true.

I just needed to make something up because I cant stop blushing and it’s embarrassing.

“Well, feel free to make yourself at home!” I said, mimicking one of “those” hosts.

“Alright” he laughed

I walked to my bathroom and immediately got in the shower.  
________________________________________

Once Jungkook went into his bathroom I felt my face get really hot. Wait, am I blushing?! Why do I feel so weird right now? 

I heard him turn on the shower and I decided to just watch tv until he was done.  
________________________________________

I was just watching something random when I heard...singing?

Is Jungkook singing in the shower?!

I tried to listen more and I recognized what song he was singing. It was the song “2u” by bunny. 

Wait.

I thought he said he didn’t listen to that kind of music?! Did he lie? Why would he lie about that? 

I just listened to him singing and he actually sounded really good. Like...really good. And oddly familiar...? 

After a few minutes he stopped singing. Why’d he stop? I was actually really enjoying his voice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	7. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lee Dong-Wook is an actor btw

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone like studio ghibli movies? I literally want to own all of them. I just love them so much.

As I was taking a shower, I started singing. I like singing while taking a shower. It’s just fun.

But after a few minutes of me singing, I remembered... I wasn’t alone.

I quickly stopped singing and covered my face, even though no one was even there to see how red my face was.

I’m so stupid! What if he thinks I sound like bunny?! That was embarrassing! Why am I feeling so much things?!

I turned off the shower and I realized that I’ve clearly done something wrong and god is trying to punish me.

I didn’t have a towel... or clothes. 

I just wanted to get away from him so fast, I literally forgot about the things I needed after I took the freaking shower.

I stood in the shower, questioning my existence and if I should just give up now because nothing is going right.

But then, I gathered up the courage to walk to my door, getting my floor wet, and I opened the door a little

“Taehyung?”

“Yeah?”

“Can you come here?”

I heard him getting up and walking to the bathroom. When I saw him, he looked really confused.

“What’s wrong?”

“I forgot a towel...and clothes”

“Really? You forgot all of that?” 

He laughed and I got really embarrassed. It’s not like I can tell him the real reason I wasn’t thinking.

“I was tired...jeez. Anyway, I need you to get them for me.”

“Where?”

I told him where he could get the things and he walked into my room and he was taking a while...? What was he doing? I was just praying that I didn’t have any “bunny things” in there.  
________________________________________

After a few minutes, he finally walked back to the bathroom with the things I asked for. “Thank you” I said while taking the things from him. “No problem”. He smiled and I closed the door and continued to do my shower things

I was about to get dressed when I realized he gave me clothes that were really nice. I thought we were just gonna hang out or something?

I got dressed and walked out of the bathroom. He was sitting on my couch and he turned around and smiled “you look good!” 

“Thanks, but why’d you choose these clothes?” 

“I though we could go somewhere!” 

“But Jimin has my car”

“So? We can walk” 

I nodded and walked in my room and got some clothes for him to wear. I felt weird being the only once dressed so good. Taehyung went with me.

“What are you doing?” 

I looked at him and smiled “I’m getting something for you to wear” he looked confused again. 

Once I got clothes that would look good on him, (basically all of my clothes would, so that was easy) I gave them to him.

“Here, you can get dressed in the bathroom” he hesitantly took the clothes and went to the bathroom  
________________________________________

He took a while but then he came out and he looked really good... How the hell can someone look that good. I just stared at him. 

I realized I was staring and I awkwardly rubbed the back of my neck “so where should we go?” He walked towards me and smiled. 

“I thought we could go to a restaurant or something first.”

“Alright.”

After that, we left and started walking to the closest restaurant. While we walked, we talked about more stuff. 

Once we made it to a restaurant, it looked really fancy...It didn’t really matter to me though because I liked fancy restaurants. And it’s not like I can’t afford it. But I’ve never been to this one.

Taehyung was talking to the lady about getting a table for two when she smiled and said 

“is it a date?”

Me and Taehyung looked at each other and then he laughed but I could feel my face getting really hot. Then he looked back at the lady.

“No, were just friends”

oof. I don’t know why that hurt so bad? I was kind of hoping he would say “yeah” but I don’t know why he would though...

Wait, what am I thinking?! We met a few days ago! He can’t like me and I can’t like him! 

Plus, he’s a boy! Don’t get me wrong, I have nothing against gay couples or anything but I’ve always been pretty straight... I think.

I’m questioning my sexuality now? Do I like boys? What the hell is happening to me? Like, yeah, I’ve always thought Lee Dong-Wook was hot, but does that mean I’m gay? How do two boys even-

Before I could finish that thought, I felt someone grab my hand and I looked up and it was Taehyung.

We followed the lady to a table and we both sat down. I looked at the menu and everything was really expensive... like it was honestly surprising.

We both ordered what we wanted and waited while talking.  
________________________________________

After about 30 minutes, a waitress came with our food and we started eating.

“That took so long” I said while laughing. He also laughed. 

“So what do you do?” Taehyung was smiling at me. 

“What do you mean?”

“Like, as a job or something”

I can’t tell him the truth, so I started to kind of freak out.

“Uh, I-I don’t know, I don’t really have job yet”

“Then how do you live in that nice apartment?” He looked at me skeptically.

I had no idea what to say so I just spoke without thinking.

“I-I... uhh... I’m a dancer!”

That wasn’t a lie. I dance while doing performances. And it’s pretty believable because Jimin is also a dancer.

“I’m surprised you’re not a singer!”

“W-What?”

Wait, he actually heard me singing in the shower?! Can I please just crawl in a hole and die. What did I do to deserve this.

“I heard you singing while you were taking a shower.”

“O-Oh...” Well, I guess I was right. I shyly looked down and I heard him laughing.

“You were actually really good!”

I started blushing and I mumbled “thank you”   
________________________________________

After we were done eating, the waitress came with the bill. I started to get money to pay for it but when I looked up, I saw Taehyung doing the same thing.

“It’s fine, I can pay” I said after I got some money. He shook his head “no, I’m paying”

“But-“ Before I could argue, he grabbed my hand and looked at me. “I’m paying, no but’s” 

He let go of my hand and gave the lady some money. I felt terrible. This was so expensive! But I was too flustered to argue. 

Once he payed, we left and started walking. I guess both of us didn’t know where we were going. As we were walking and talking, my phone started to ring.

It was one of my managers. I quickly answered.

“Hello?”

“Hey kook, just called to remind you about your practice tomorrow.”

I can’t talk about this with Taehyung here. 

“Sorry but I can’t talk right now”

“Oh, sorry” 

After that, they hung up and I put my phone back in my pocket.

“Who was that?” 

“Just someone from my... dancing job”

“Ok...” he still looked really skeptical.

“What time do you go to your classes?”

He took his phone out of his pocket and stopped walking. 

“In a few minutes”

“What?! How long were we at that restaurant?!” I looked at phone and it was 5pm already. I grabbed his wrist and we started running back to my apartment. 

Luckily, we didn’t walk too far, so it only took about 10 minutes to get there.

When we got back, Jimin was leaning against my car, looking at his phone. He looked up and put his phone in his pocket.

“Where the hell were you? I’ve been sitting here for like, an hour. And why are you holding hands?”

I looked down and saw that me and Taehyung were holding hands. I quickly let go and looked at Jimin. 

“I texted you and you never answered me!” Jimin said while waving his phone, angrily.

“I never got any texts from you...?” I looked at my phone and I didn’t see anything from him. He also looked at his phone.

He didn’t look mad anymore...?

“Oh, I was texting my mom. No wonder she called and yelled at me.” 

“Wait, What did you say?”

“Nothing~ lets gooooo! I’m already late for my next class and taes already late for his first class.”

We all got in my car and Jimin sat in the back again and I drove them to the university.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	8. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trust me, expensive pencils actually work. Now I can’t draw with a normal pencil because they’re too light. Those “expensive pencils” are heavier than a normal pencil and it helps.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why does it show the ending notes two times? For me at least. I don’t know how to fix it.

After I dropped them off at the university, I drove back home and started to feel bad again. 

I needed to pay him back or something for what he spent at the restaurant! It was really expensive.

I laid down on my bed and decided to text him. I knew he was in class but maybe he’ll see it when he gets out.

Jungkook: Hey, sorry to bother you in class but I just wanted to say that I’ll pay you back because I feel bad that you spent so much on me :)

After I sent it, I kind of freaked out when I got a response a few seconds later.

taetae: You don’t have to pay me back! It wasn’t really that expensive

Jungkook: It was expensive! And Im going to pay you back soon.

taetae: ok fine, but not with money

Jungkook: What?

taetae: I gtg, the professor is yelling at me

Jungkook: ok but what do you mean?

taetae: you’ll see ;)

I freaked out (again. Jeez I freak out a lot don’t I?) when I saw his last text. What did he mean? And what’s the winky face for? I guess I can ask about that tomorrow.

I put my phone on the little table next to my bed and immediately fell asleep.  
________________________________________

I woke up to my phone alarm. I got up and walked to jimin’s room. I knocked on the door and opened it. He was still asleep.

“Hey, wake up. You have classes”

He still wouldn’t walked over to him and shook him. He quickly sat up and looked at me. 

“Tae?”

I looked at him, confused

“Yeah...?”

“Sorry, I forgot that I actually had to wake up at a specific time now”

I laughed and he got up. I walked back to my room and texted Jungkook.

taetae: good morning! Can I come and pick you up? I want to go somewhere today

I waited for him to respond and after about a minute, he did.

Jungkook: sure, but where?

taetae: that’s for me to know and you to find out. ;)

Jungkook: now I’m scared

taetae: lol I’m coming

Jungkook: ok see you soon!  
________________________________________

After I got dressed, I got in my car and drove to his apartment. His apartment is really fancy. I kind of think he’s hiding something? It’s impossible to live in a place like this, just being a dancer. 

But I didn’t really care about that. If he doesn’t want me to know how he’s this insanely rich, that’s his choice and I’m gonna support him.

I went to his apartment number and knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he opened it and, I didn’t even know this was possible but, he looked even better than yesterday.

“Y-You look great.” That’s all I could say. “So do you!” Seeing him, I feel like he’s just saying that to make me feel better.

“L-Lets go!” I grabbed his hand and we started walking to my car. 

“Where are we going?” I honestly wasn’t really paying attention to what he was saying and thinking about the fact that he immediately intertwined his fingers with mine when I grabbed his hand.

“Tae?” I snapped out the trance I was in and looked at him.

“Oh, sorry... like I said, you’ll see” I smiled and he jokingly hit my arm. “Why won’t you just tell meeee~” 

“Because its a secret” I winked and we were already at my car. I let go and opened the door for him. He got in and I also closed the door for him.

When I got in, I started driving and he immediately started talking. I really like hearing his voice. It’s just so... calming?

“Is where we’re going far away?”

“Not really”

“But what about your classes?” 

“I don’t have any today”

“Is that even how universities work?”

“Well, fanfiction logic is wack, so just go with it”

“Oh, alright”

After whatever that was, we started talking about normal stuff.  
________________________________________

After a few hours of driving and talking, I finally made it to the place I was driving to. 

It was a really beautiful place, I read about it on the internet and it said that you can see the sunset perfectly at a specific place.

We got out and, like the gentleman I am, I opened the door for Jungkook.

“Where are we?”

I decided we could go shopping first. Because it wasn’t time to go there yet.

“We’re at a mall. I read about it on the internet”

“Oh, ok then”

We walked inside and it was much bigger than I thought it would be.  
________________________________________

He took me to a mall? I didn’t really expect that but I’ve never been to this mall before so I was fine. 

How does he keep taking me to places I’ve never been to? It’s weird but also pretty cool I guess.

We walked inside and I immediately saw an ad with bunny on it. It kind of made me uncomfortable but also happy because I know I make, at least some, people happy with my music.

I smiled thinking about that. It’s surprising how far I’ve gotten. I just think it’s weird seeing myself literally everywhere. It’s also very flattering.

“Where do you want to go first?” He said, looking at me. Oh, I could pay him back with something! 

“You choose” 

“But-“

“You’re choosing, no but’s” I said, mocking him because of that time at the restaurant.

He laughed “ok fine” and we started walking to a random store. 

We went into an art store and I was mesmerized by all the colors. “Woah”  
He smiled at what I said and he started walking to where the sketchbooks are.

I’ve always wondered how people draw. Jimin says I can draw but I’m sure he’s just saying because I actually suck. “Sorry for going to a boring art store but I want to do something.” he said while looking at all the different sketchbooks.

“It’s not boring, it’s actually really cool” he smiled and got a sketchbook and a pencil. “Why is that pencil so expensive?!” I said and he laughed and showed it to me.

“It’s fancy” I looked at it and I still didn’t understand but I’m not an artist so I guess it makes things easier...? 

He paid for his things and we left. We went to another store and it had some cool things in it. It had a lot of band merch and a lot of bunny stuff. 

“Now, I have to buy you something. What kind of things do you like?” I said while looking at Taehyung. And before he could argue, I added “and no but’s, remember?” 

He smiled “I’ll like anything you get me” I was a bit surprised he said that but at least he was letting me do something for him now. I wanted to do something generous for him so....

“Do they have a Gucci store in here?”

“What?!”

I laughed and grabbed his hand and actually saw one. I started walking to it. 

“Are you serious?”

I nodded my head and went into the store. “Pick something” I let go of his hand but he didn’t move. He was just looking at me. “Come on!”

I grabbed his hand again and walked to a random place in the store. I grabbed a really cool looking shirt and showed it to him. “Do you like this?” 

He immediately tried to look at the price tag but I hid it from him. If he knew the price of this shirt, he would definitely not let me get it for him. “Don’t worry about the price, do you like it?” 

“Of course I like it but-“ I interrupted him before he could say that it was too expensive. “Then I’m getting it for you” 

“But-“ I put my finger over his mouth, making him stop talking. “I already said, no but’s” I smiled and put the shirt over my arm. “You can get anything you want.”   
________________________________________

He ended finding some things that he liked but It was mostly me just forcing him to look at things. 

I went to pay for the things and while the lady was scanning the things, she said “you’re a cute couple” Taehyung looked at me and started blushing. I didn’t feel like explaining anything so

“thanks” 

I smiled at her and she handed me a bag with the things in it. We left the store and Taehyung looked kind of upset. “What’s wrong?” 

“You know you didn’t have to spend all that money.”

“I know, but I wanted to” 

“Thank you” he smiled and I smiled back.  
________________________________________

We spend a few hours looking at other stores and getting more things for each other. 

I heard some girls taking about bunny and it kind of made me even happier than I was. It kind of made me feel like I was forgetting something. But I just forgot about it.

“I’m hungry” I said as we passed the food court. I couldn’t choose where to go so I just asked Taehyung. “Where do you want to eat?”

“I really like Panda Express.” He looked at me and smiled. “Me too”. We walked there and I paid for our food this time. 

We sat down and started eating.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if this is cringy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh, i bet it’s so hard to be straight. Being able to love someone you want to love. Not be hated for something you can’t change. I bet it’s even harder that you don’t even have a history of people literally killing straight people just for being straight! I bet that’s so hard to deal with. (Sorry, I’m a salty gay)

Once we finished eating, Taehyung looked at his phone and quickly stood up. “Come on, we need to go” I was confused but I stood up and walked with him. 

We walked to his car and we put all of the bags we had in the back of it. But I saw him get something out of one of them and he got an old looking book from the front of his car.

He grabbed my hand and started walking somewhere. He was walking pretty quickly so after a few minutes, he stopped somewhere and I finally realized why.

You could see the sunset really clearly. It was beautiful. We sat down and I saw what he got from one of the bags. It was the pencil he got from that cool art store but I still didn’t know what that book was.

“Why’d you bring that?” I asked, looking at him confused. He just smiled and put them down next to him. “Can you sing something?”

I was even more confused than before. 

“What?” 

“I think you’re voice is beautiful and I want to hear it again”

“O-Ok, What song?”

“Any song” the way he said that made me feel really weird inside. So I decided to sing the song I was writing. It’s called “all of my life”. 

I looked at the sun setting and started to sing. I’ve only written like about a minute worth of lyrics so I thought I could just add more.

Seeing the sunset and being with Taehyung made me feel really happy. It was honestly really easy to add more lyrics. 

Usually, when I write love songs, It’s just how I think other people would feel it. I’ve never actually felt it though. 

But, making the rest of this song felt different. The lyrics felt like they were coming from somewhere else and not just my brain... but my heart. 

This is probably my favorite song that I’ve written. Because it means something. 

Well, now it does.

When I was done singing, I looked at Taehyung and he was drawing something. So that book is sketchbook... wait, was he even listening? He looked up at me and I guess I looked confused.

He laughed “I think you look really pretty when you sing.”

I moved closer to him and looked at the drawing. I grabbed it from and looked at it. “How’d you do this?!” It looked exactly like me! 

He shyly looked down and smiled “it’s just a sketch. It’s not that goo-“ before he could finish, I really didn’t want to hear him say anything bad about himself so I kissed him.

He kissed back and I felt those butterflies again. We kissed for a few seconds until I pulled away.

“Don’t say anything bad about yourself, it’s not true” He smiled and that “butterfly” feeling just got stronger. I gently grabbed his face and kissed him again.

I didn’t want this feeling to go away. But do feelings like this last forever? I really hope they do.

After a few more minutes of us kissing, we both pulled away and smiled. The sun was still setting. This day was perfect.

“That song you sang sounded so familiar, but I’ve never heard it before”. 

Then I realized I just made a huge mistake. That’s the song that I was writing. That’s the song that I’m putting out next. And it’s... oh my god.

I completely forgot! I have practice today! I have to publish that song in a few days and I can’t write a new one. Should I just tell Taehyung that I’m bunny?! I have no other choice! 

I just sang that song to him! What’s wrong with me?! “Are you ok?” No! I really wanted to say that but I didn’t want to talk about the song anymore. Maybe he’ll forget it if I change the subject.

“Why did you bring me here?”

“Well, when I felt sad or something I used to go to places where I could see the sunset and I would draw things that made me happy”

“Why were you sad?” 

“Well, I used to go to those places for fun with my dad until he passed away”

“Oh, I’m sorry” I put my head on his shoulder and I saw him smile.

“No, don’t be sorry. He’s in a better place now.” He grabbed my hand and I tried to comfort him.

“When I was young, my mom and dad left me with my aunt. She won’t tell me why but Im pretty sure it’s because they didn’t want me.”

“Why wouldn’t they want you?”

“I guess it’s pretty obvious” After I said that, he grabbed my face and looked kind of mad. 

“I think you’re perfect just the way you are. And I think they would be stupid if they didn’t want you. Because I sure as hell know that I do.” 

He rubbed his thumb across my cheek. Was I crying? I guess we both were because I saw a tear rolling down his cheek. I also rubbed it away and we kissed again.

But this time it was longer. I opened my mouth a little and he started kissing me with his tongue. It felt weird at first but then I got used to it.

I’ve never kissed a boy before. Actually, I’ve never kissed anyone before. I know, that’s sad but being famous and all, I’m not really allowed to have a relationship.

But there’s something about Taehyung that makes me not care about “rules”. I honestly don’t even know what to call them. 

I feel like they just restrict me from being like a normal human. I’m jealous of people like Jimin who can just live their life the way they want to.

Don’t get me wrong, I love my life and I love being bunny but I just wish some things were different.

I pulled away but I wasn’t smiling. I had forgotten about the “rules”. I can’t be with Taehyung. I really want to but I can’t. 

“What’s wrong?”

“Nothing” I faked a smile.

“We should go, you need to sleep” I stood up and put my hand out. He got his sketchbook, he wrote something in it real quick and grabbed my hand and we walked back to his car. 

We got in his car he was about to put the book he was drawing in, in the backseat but I stopped him and grabbed it from him.

He looked at me and shyly smiled “oh come on, those are embarrassing!”

I laughed and opened it to look at the first page. “But they’re so good!”

“Just promise you won’t judge me when you see the last drawings” he said while started to drive.

Most of the drawings were portraits of random people and even some pictures of bunny! They were all amazing. 

When I got to the end of the sketchbook, I turned the page and I saw a portrait of me. And there were words around it. They all said things about how perfect I was. Well that’s what he wrote.

I read some of them and one said “he looks like a bunny when he smiles”.

I smiled and turned the page and there was a different portrait of me. But this time there were little cartoons around it. One of them was drooling and another had heart eyes. I laughed and he looked over at me for a second.

“I drew those when you left the dorm after that movie” I guess that explains why he wrote “his jacket is soft” on the other one.

I laughed again and turned the page. The next one was of me asleep. Then Taehyung started laughing.

“I’ve realized you look beautiful doing anything”

“Well, so do you” 

We both laughed and I honestly just didn’t care about those stupid rules anymore. I turned the page and it was the portrait he drew of me when I was singing. 

He wrote ‘I love you’ next to it. 

I remembered seeing him writing something before we went back to his car.

I love Taehyung. I really do. I looked at him and smiled. 

“I love you too”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day  
I love you


	10. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m not even sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t say I haven’t written smut before...but this isn’t that bad and I still can’t do it. I can’t make myself write ‘that’ much. I have before and I absolutely hated it and it never doing it again.

“I love you too”

He stopped driving (no one else was on the road we were on) and quickly turned his head.

“I-I forgot I wrote that!”

I moved towards him and kissed his cheek. His face was really red. 

“I said I love you too.”

“W-What?”

I laughed and showed him the picture he drew, pointing to the ‘i love you’ on the page. “You said you love me and I said it back”

He smiled and kissed me. And he started driving again.

“You’re so cute” I said, making fun of how he reacted when I said I loved him.

“Shut up, I was surprised. And I though it was too early to say it to your face so I wrote it.”  
________________________________________

He finally arrived at my apartment but I didn’t want him to leave yet. “You should stay here. I don’t live far from the university”

“Awww, does someone not want to be alone?~” He mocked me and I started pouting. I crossed my arms and dramatically looked away from him.

“Fine then. You can go home and you can’t come back when you miss me.”

“Noooo! I can’t leave you! I’ll miss you too much!” He said, dramatically.

We both laughed and got out of his car and walked to my apartment. I saw that he still had his sketchbook in his hand. 

We walked In and I closed and locked my door. I walked to my couch and laid down. I posed suggestively and jokingly said

“Draw me like one of your French girls~”

I started laughing and stood up. He was smiling. 

He started walking towards me. He started speaking in a low voice, lower than his actual voice. How the hell is that even possible?

“Well, I do have one more page” He looked at the book and put in on my coffee table. He started to take off my shirt.

He made me sit on the couch and sat on my lap, straddling me. He started kissing my neck. It surprised me and I moaned. He stopped and smirked at me. 

“T-That was an accident” my face was really red. “Don’t worry, it was hot” he started to kiss my neck again. 

He stopped kissing my neck and we started making out. He started grinding on me making me moan again. 

He stopped and I whined a little. I was really aroused. He looked down and his eyes got really big. 

“What? What do you expect to happen when someone as hot as you is doing that?”

He laughed and leaned in really close to me and whispered “let’s go to your bedroom”. 

He stood up, grabbed my hand and led me to my bedroom. 

Before we went in, I stopped “I’ve never done this before”

“Don’t worry, we can go slow at first. And if you don’t want to do this, we don’t have to. I understand”

“No, I want to, but I don’t know how”

“Like I said, you don’t have to worry”. After he said that, he kissed me and we walked in my bedroom. 

We got on the bed and he straddled me again. He took off his shirt and started kissing me again. 

As he was kissing me, he started to take off my pants and I raised my hips a little so he could get them off completely. He stopped kissing me and started taking off his pants off, too.

He looked just as aroused as I was. He started grinding on me again and I moaning louder than I was before. 

He stopped “damn, what if the neighbors hear you?” 

I was talking fast, because I really didn’t want him to stop. “The walls are sound proof, please don’t stop”

He started laughing but then I grabbed his head and I pulled him closer to me and started kissing him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	11. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is weird as hecc

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve already written most of this story on my phone notes bc I’m weird like that.

After we were done... you know, we were laying next to each other breathing heavily. 

“So?” Taehyung said while turning on his side, putting his head on his hand.

“It hurt but other than that, I really liked it”. 

“You’ll get used to it” he said while smiling. Does that mean we’ll do it again? Has he done this before?

I sat up and straddled him. “Well, you said you have another page left...” I smiled “I wanna see you draw!” 

“Right now?” He looked confused. I nodded my head, enthusiastically. 

“We should get dressed then” he said sitting up, even though I was still on his lap. He kissed me and then pushed me off of him. “Hey!” 

I stood up and got both of us some pajamas. We both put them on and he walked out of my room to get the sketchbook. 

He walked back and he had it in his hand with a pencil. He sat down on the bed and I sat next to him and he opened it to the last page. “So what are you gonna draw?”

“I’m gonna draw you moaning~” he said while laughing.

My face got really red and he looked at me and laughed. He started drawing and it looked funny at first but then it started to look really good.

He really wasn’t joking about what he was gonna draw.

He stopped drawing and looked at it. It was embarrassing because of how good it was. He started laughing and started drawing another picture on a different place near the other drawing. 

“What are you drawing now?”

“You’ll see”

“Ugh, I hate you” 

“Love you too”

He smiled and continued to draw it.

It was me laying on the bed and I could see... everything. I honestly don’t like this page of his sketchbook. It’s embarrassing. But it’s so good that I can’t complain. 

I hit his arm, laughing out of embarrassment. “Why’d you have to draw me naked?” He stopped drawing and looked up at me. “Because you look hot...and it’s funny” 

I hit his arm again and he laughed at my embarrassment. “Ok I’ll draw a better one next” I crossed my arms while pouting. “You better”

The next one was me laughing. I really liked that one. I kissed his cheek. He closed the book and put it on my little table thing, next to my bed.

We laid down and we faced each other. “Does this mean you’re my boyfriend?” I said while grabbing his hand. He smiled “If you want it to”.

We cuddled and soon he fell asleep.

But I couldn’t

I tried to close my eyes and fall asleep but my body wouldn’t let me. I tried turning around, letting Taehyung hug me from behind.

I don’t how I’m gonna tell him I’m bunny. When I looked through his sketchbook, there was a lot of pictures of me as bunny. 

He’s clearly a fan and that’s what’s scary about it. What if he thinks of me differently? What if he stops liking me? What if he doesn’t want to be my boyfriend anymore? 

There’s so many what if’s.

It’s not like I can just say “hey tae, you know that REALLY famous singer, bunny?I’m him!” Because what if he doesn’t believe me and thinks I’m insane?!

I really have no idea what to do. I don’t want to lose Taehyung.  
________________________________________

I woke up and turned around but I didn’t see Taehyung anywhere. 

I sat up and I heard noises coming from my kitchen. I stood up and walked to where the noises were coming from. 

I saw Taehyung cooking something. He didn’t turn around but I guess he heard me walking because he said “Good morning”

I walked over to him and back hugged him. I put my head on his shoulder and looked at what he was cooking.

“What are you making?”

“Breakfast”

It smelled really good but I didn’t know if I was smelling Taehyung or the food he was making. Well, whatever I was smelling, smelled great.

I stopped hugging him and went to get my phone from my room. It was next to tae’s sketchbook. I guess he got it while I was asleep because I don’t remember bringing it inside when we got home and I also saw some of the bags from the mall next to my bed.

I picked it up and saw a lot of missed calls from Jimin and my manager.

Oh yeah. I was supposed to go to practice yesterday but I forgot. I’m gonna have to call him once Taehyung leaves.

I walked back and saw Taehyung sitting at my little kitchen table thing. He was talking to someone on his phone. I sat with him and he smiled. 

I heard the person he was calling, yelling. It was probably Jimin. After a few minutes, he hung up.

“Was that Jimin?”

“Yeah, He said he was worried about us.”

“Did you tell him... what we did?”

“No, not yet”

I smiled and saw a plate of food In front of me. 

“Woah! This looks really good!”

“Yeah, I’d cook a lot for my mom.”

I started eating and tasted even better than it looked. 

“I can’t even make ramen correctly.” 

He smiled and cupped my face with his hand. 

“Don’t talk with food in your mouth.”

I swallowed what I was eating and laughed. He pulled his hand away and also laughed. We both ate our food and when we were done, I washed our dishes.

I told him I had to do something so he left early. When he left I called my manager.

“Hey sejin!”

“Where you were you yesterday?” He sounded angry.

“I’m sorry, I forgot about it. Can I come today?”

“Ok fine, but don’t let this happen again.”

“Ok, see you later”

I hung up and got dressed in comfortable clothes. I don’t really know what I’m practicing for.

Once I was done, I went to my car and drove to the building he told me to go to. 

It took about 30 minutes but I finally made it. I opened the door and I immediately saw my manager sitting there, impatiently.

He looked up at me and stood up. “Finally, you’re here!”

“What am I even practicing for?”

“No one told you?”

“No...?”

“You’re having a concert here! And you’re gonna perform your new song”

Oh shit. I forgot about the new song. It’s written now because of Taehyung. 

“Is it even written yet?” He looked at me skeptically. I nodded my head. “Ok let’s here it!”

“Right now?” I asked, realizing there were a lot of people in the room. Why are so many people here?

“Yeah, come on. We need to hear it”

He walked somewhere and someone gave him a mic. He gave it to me and just looked at me. He was expecting me to sing it. 

I started to sing the song and everyone stopped what they were doing and looked at me. 

When I finished, they all started clapping. At least sejin looked pleased. “I love it!” He hugged me. 

After that, we talked about the concert. That’s why all those people were here. They were getting ready for it?

“When is the concert?” I asked. “In a week” My eyes widened.

“What?!”

“Yeah, You’re gonna have to practice a lot.” 

“Where is it even happening?” 

“Actually, Its pretty close to here. It’s really big. You’re gonna perform 4 songs and then your new one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oml Jungkook is such a bad bf. (Not really)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m gonna try to post everything I already made today so I can get them off my phone.

The concert was the next day so I was really stressed. I’ve been exercising and stuff all week. And I felt really bad because Taehyung would call me a lot.

When he would call, I would just say that I’m busy. I told Jimin about the concert but I still didn’t tell him about what me and Taehyung did... and that he’s my boyfriend.  
________________________________________

Taehyung has been asking me all day about Jungkook. He’s really worried about him. But I can’t tell him that he needs to practice for a concert. 

I was walking back to my dorm when I heard someone running up to me. It was Taehyung. 

“Jimin, I think I’ll just call him” he said while slowing down to walk with me. “I know he’s just gonna try to say ‘I’m busy’ but this time, I’m not gonna let him.”

I really wish I could I could tell him about Jungkook. I just nodded my head. 

“Do you know something that I don’t?” He asked and I quickly turned my head.

“No!”

“Then why haven’t you worried about him at all?”

“Why are YOU so worried?” I said raising my eyebrows and and smirking.

“B-Because he’s my friend now!”

I kind of feel like he’s lying about something. But I don’t know what it is. We got the dorm and he immediately said “I’m gonna take a shower” and when to the bathroom. 

“Alright” I was walking to my room and I saw that his door was opened a little. I was about to close it until I got curious and just opened it more.

I haven’t really seen his room yet. I walked in and looked around. There were a lot of posters. He even had a bunny poster. 

I remember that photo shoot. He had to keep that pose for like 5 minutes. That doesn’t sound like much, but he said it was torture. I laughed thinking about it.

Then I saw an old book and grabbed it. 

I opened it and it had drawings in it. I knew he was good but... wow. He’s definitely gotten MUCH better than he was in 8th grade. It was just portraits of random people. They were all really good.

I walked out of his room and sat on the couch and continued to look at the drawings.

I got to the end of the book and It was a drawing of...Jungkook? It had things written around it. They were all things that he liked about him.

This was probably the cutest thing I’ve ever seen in my entire life.

I turned the page and it was another drawing of him with more things drawn around it.

This is really cute and I want to show Jungkook these but I’m sure Taehyung would like these to be private. There was even one of him sleeping. 

I turned the page again and it looked like it was drawing of Jungkook singing. But I saw something and I literally stopped breathing. It had ‘I love you’ written next to it. 

Has Jungkook seen these already? I wonder what he would say if he did? At least I know why Taehyung is so worried about him. I’m dying. This is so cute.

There was one page left. I slowly turned the page and it took a few seconds to realize what I was looking at. It was 3 pictures of Jungkook. 

Two of them were...very suggestive. I kind of felt like the one of him laughing was a bit out of place.

I guess I can’t call him a baby anymore if you know I mean.

But did they actually...you know...do that? Wait, who taught him how to?! I’m gonna destroy Taehyung for taking away my child’s innocence. 

As I was staring at the pictures, wide eyed, I heard Taehyung come out of the bathroom. He walked into the living room and I stood up and showed him the book.

“Where’d you get that?!” He said walking over to me and trying to grab it. I held it away from him (I can’t hold it above his head for obvious reasons) “I knew you liked Jungkook!” 

He stopped and looked at me. His face was really red. “I-I dont-“ before he could say he didn’t like him, I interrupted him “no no no, you can’t say that, I saw the things you wrote about him~” 

He sat down and sighed. And what he said made me stop breathing again. I need to learn how to breathe properly...

“He’s my boyfriend”

What?! Why didn’t Jungkook tell me that? And how is that even gonna work? Did he tell Taehyung that he’s literally one of the most famous people in Korea?! 

“That’s why I’m so worried about him. Of course I would still be worried if he wasn’t but I kind of feel like he’s hiding something from me.”

I sat down next to him. I don’t know if he’s telling the truth or not. 

“You should call him”

“I was going to” he said sarcastically and I playfully hit his arm.

He got his phone and went to his contacts. I saw that he just had his name as ‘Jungkook’.

“You should at least give him a nickname or something.” I said while grabbing his phone. 

I changed his name to ‘baby boy💦🍆’  
I proudly smiled and gave him his phone. “Really?! He can see that!” I laughed and pressed the ‘call’ button for him.  
________________________________________

After a few seconds of my phone ringing, he finally answered. I knew he was about to say he was busy so I was ready to cut him off.

“Hey, tae. I’m sorry, I can’t ta-“

I started talking really fast because I was getting frustrated.

“No, I’m worried about you and I honestly feel like you’re hiding something from me. You can tell me anything. You know that. And I’m sorry about your name, Jimin did it.”

“So you told Jimin?”

“No, he found my sketchbook.”

“Oh” I heard him laughing. “Tell him I said sorry”

“Why?”

“Because of what you drew.”

I laughed and looked at Jimin. He looked really confused or maybe concerned. 

He grabbed my phone and put it on the speakerphone thing. “Hey, why didn’t you tell me about you and tae?”

“I didn’t know how you would react”

“Are you stupid or something? I would support you even if you were into the weirdest shit”

I heard him laughing and I took my phone back. 

“I’m sorry, I’m really busy right now.” 

There it is. The one thing I didn’t want to hear him say.

“You say that every time I call you. What are you so busy with anyway?”

“I-I can’t tell you.”

“Why not? I already said you can tell me anything.”

“I just can’t. I need to go”

“Ok fine. Bye love you”

“Love you too, bye”

I hung up and looked at Jimin. He was fangirling. “What’s wrong with you?”

“YOU JUST SAID YOU LOVE EACH OTHER. THAT WAS THE CUTEST THING EVERSKAKDHEJ”

“Shut up, you need sleep”

We both went to our rooms I sat down on my bed and thought about Jungkook. Now I know there’s something he’s hiding. But what is it?

I sat there for a few minutes and just thought about what it could be. But I still couldn’t think of something.

I was about o lay down when I got a phone call.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	13. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one is pretty short

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stan Hayley Kiyoko.

After Taehyung hung up I continued working out. I like to be really prepared before concerts. 

But I’ve never felt this bad while doing it. After a few more minutes I started to feel worse. I needed to call him back. 

I got my phone and called him back. He immediately answered.

“Tae I’m sorry, I really wish I could tell you but I just can’t.”

“But why? Did I do something wrong? I feel like you think you can’t trust me.”

I heard him sniffing. “Are you crying?”

“N-No” 

Yes he was. I could hear it in his voice. I couldn’t stand the fact that I just made him cry.

I hung up and left my apartment. I ran to my car and started driving to the dorms.

When I got there, I stumbled out of my car, not caring about closing the door. I ran to the elevator and pressed the number to go to the third floor. I stood there, impatiently because it felt like the elevator wasn’t going fast enough.

The doors opened and I ran to the dorm and quickly knocked on the door. I heard someone walking to the door. The door opened and I saw Jimin.

I walked past him and he just looked really confused. I went to Taehyungs room and opened the door. He was sitting on his bed, leaning against the wall while hugging his knees.

I ran up to him and hugged him. He hugged me back and he was crying. 

“Please stop crying” I really hate seeing him cry. Especially right now because It’s my fault.

He didn’t say anything and continued to cry on my shoulder. “You didn’t do anything wrong. I swear I’ll tell you when I can.”

I stopped hugging him and rubbed my thumb on his cheek, getting rid of his tears. Though, they were replaced with new ones pretty quickly.

I stared at him for a few seconds then I kissed him. We kissed for about a minute until I pulled away.

I hugged him again until I heard Jimin fangirling at Taes door.

We looked at Jimin and laughed. Tae rubbed his eyes and Jimin stopped “fangirling” and walked over to us.

“Wait, what’s wrong?”

Tae shook his head “nothing”

“Ok well, I’ll leave. I be in my room if you need me.”

He walked out of Taes room and closed the door.

“You should go to sleep, so I’ll go.” I kissed his cheek and stood up. I was about to walk away when I felt him grab my arm and pull me down to lay with him. He hugged me and kissed me again.

“You’ve been ignoring me all week so you’re gonna stay with me tonight.”

There’s no way I could refuse so I smiled 

“Ok”

I hugged him back and we fell asleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	14. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> mAnaGeR SeJiN

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Winter bear is such a bop.

I heard my phone ringing and I quickly opened my eyes and looked around. I was In Taehyungs room. I looked at my phone and it was jimin. I answered it.

“Hey Jimin”

“You need to wake up, the concert is today!”

“Oh shit!”

I forgot about the concert! I ran out of the dorm while talking to Jimin.

“Why didn’t you wake me up?”

“Taehyung just told me that you spent the night at the dorm. And don’t worry, I’m in a bathroom right now.”

I got to my car and driving.

“Are you gonna make it in time?” He sounded worried.

“I hope so.”

“I heard a lot of people are coming. Including me!”

“Well of course you’re coming. Oh, and bring Taehyung.”

“But what about-“

“Just tell him you’re actually a really big fan and you were embarrassed about it or something. I don’t fucking know, just bring him.”

“Alright...?” He sounded really confused. 

But I have an idea. He’s gonna find out some day so this is perfect. 

“Ok well our classes just ended so I’m coming now”

“Ok hurry up”

I hung up and focused on driving.

I finally made it to the stadium the concert was at and ran backstage. 

Sejin looked pretty mad. 

“Mind explaining?!”

“Sorry, I woke up late”

“Ok, well we don’t have time to think about that, you need to get dressed.”

He smiled and people started fixing my hair and putting makeup on me. Which I thought was useless because of the mask but I didn’t question them.

Then I dressed in my ‘bunny outfit’. They gave me the mask and I looked at it.

This mask is actually really important to me. I’ve had it for so long. My aunt gave it to me as a joke when I was young, but little did she know, it would be one of the most important things I have.

I sat down on a couch somewhere and waited for one of the people to tell me to go on stage. That would probably be a while because apparently the tickets sold out the day they were being sold.

Everyone here knows Jimin is my friend so he doesn’t need to have tickets to come to any of my concerts.  
________________________________________

I was leaving my first class and I saw Jimin running up to me. I looked at him, concerned.

“What’s wrong?”

He smiled. “Nothing, but we need to leave or we’ll be late.”

“What do you mean?”

He grabbed my hand and brought me to my car. I got in the drivers seat. He told me to drive to a stadium? I didn’t want to question him so I started driving.

“Why are we going here?”

“You like bunny right?”

“Yeah, why?”

“He’s having a concert here!”

“Is that where we’re going?”

He nodded his head, excitedly.

“Is Jungkook coming?”

“Well, duh”

I smiled and continued to drive to the stadium he told me to go to. But I was still pretty confused. I didn’t know Jimin liked bunny this much?

After about 30 minutes of driving, we made it and a lot of people were here. It was really crowded.

Damn, I never realized how famous he was until now. Other than seeing ads of him literally everywhere and people always talking about him on tv...

We got out of my car. Does Jimin not have a car? I followed him to where the crowd was and we stood there and waited. This stadium was pretty big. We managed to get pretty close to the stage. 

“Where’s Jungkook?” I looked around and didn’t see him anywhere. I was a bit overwhelmed by all the people there. 

“He’s here, trust me” 

“I can’t see him though...?”

Jimin rolled his eyes and we both looked at the stage because everyone started screaming really loud.

I never knew I would actually see him, but there he was. Bunny was was walking on the stage. I was literally seeing one of my idols in real life. 

But I honestly wasn’t paying attention to it. I was wondering where Jungkook was. I was still looking around until Jimin grabbed my arm. 

“What are you looking for?” He had to tell because would not stop yelling. 

“I thought you said Jungkook was coming?”

He just pointed to the stage. “He’s about to perform, just watch”

I looked at the stage and he looked so much cooler in person.   
________________________________________

I was sitting on the couch thing for a while until someone came up to me and told me that I could go on stage. I got my guitar and put the strap around my shoulder.

I always thought this guitar was really cool. It’s an electric guitar and it’s pink and has little bunny ears on the end. This was given to me by Sejin. At first, I had no idea how to play it but I learned pretty fast.

I put on my mask, closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The mask was pretty uncomfortable but all the adrenaline concerts usually give me, I forget about it.

Concerts are always so stressful yet really exiting. It’s so cool so see that people would actually pay money to see ‘you’. 

I walked in stage and people immediately started screaming. As I was walking, I looked for Taehyung.

I saw Jimin jumping and waving his arms. I smiled, though no one saw due to the mask. I saw Taehyung next to him.

He was looking around. He was probably looking for me. I smiled again, seeing that he was concerned about me.

I finally made it to the middle of stage and started playing my guitar. People (somehow) got louder. 

I usually don’t talk during concerts, I just sing. So I immediately started performing my first song.   
________________________________________

I didn’t expect it but he started performing his first song right after he stopped walking. I don’t why, but he sounded different. He sounded more... familiar?

Well, that’s because he’s bunny, duh. But...he honestly didn’t sound like bunny. I don’t know how to describe it. He just sounded different. But I still knew it was bunny. 

I looked at Jimin and he looked really happy. I smiled and continued to look at the stage.  
________________________________________

He sung a few of his songs and then a familiar song started playing. 

Euphoria.

I couldn’t help but sing along. This is one of my favorite songs. Not just from bunny. Out of all that songs I’ve listened to, this is my favorite.

Jimin started singing along with me. He was actually really good at singing. But I was paying more attention to bunny.  
________________________________________

After a few songs, it was time to perform euphoria. I was exited about this one. I remember Taehyung saying it was his favorite. 

The music started playing and I started singing.

I glanced at Taehyung and he was singing along with Jimin. I was happy that he was happy. 

When the song was over I was really tired. But I still had one more song. The one I just wrote. 

The one I sang to Taehyung. I really hope he remembers it. I held the mic and took another deep breath.

I had to announce that it was a new song. I’ve never spoken at a concert before and my songs are usually really upbeat so this song is a bit weird compared to the other ones I performed.

I started speaking, staring at Taehyung.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


	15. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will be find out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite games is undertale. I love the songs in it and the story and I just love the characters. So deltarune is my second favorite game.

After he was done singing euphoria, me and Jimin were laughing. I was happy but I still didn’t forget about Jungkook. I guess he just didn’t come. Maybe he was still “busy”.

Then me and Jimin looked back at the stage. And bunny took a deep breath in the mic. Then he started speaking.

I know that he never speaks during concerts. So everyone started screaming but I was just staring. So was Jimin, he looked really confused.

He sounded even more familiar. I don’t know why though?

Even though he was wearing the mask, I could tell he was nervous. He was holding the mic really tight. I don’t think other people noticed that. 

Before he said anything, he waited for people to stop screaming.

“So, um, I wrote a new song and this one is actually really important to me.”

He sounded really nervous. 

Everyone stopped screaming. It was really quiet. I guess everyone was just as curious and confused as me.

“I wanted to wait for my next concert to sing it because this is for someone really important to me...that’s why it’s important.” 

He laughed nervously, but everyone still stayed quiet. Other than some people who also laughed.

“And that person is here, now”

The crowd said “awwww~”. I wonder who that person is? I smiled thinking about it.

He walked towards the back of the stage. I could still see him though. He sat in front of a piano. 

“It’s called ‘all of my life’”

He started playing the song, he played the piano really well. 

Then he started signing. 

I immediately stopped smiling.

That’s the song Jungkook sung to me that day. Is this why I thought it was familiar? But this is bunny’s new song.

Wait

That can’t mean...no....Jungkook can’t be bunny. That’s impossible. Jimin would’ve told me. 

Right?  
________________________________________

He finished singing the song and everyone started screaming again. He bowed and went backstage.

I couldn’t move. Either I’m going crazy or... 

I can’t believe that!

I looked at Jimin. He looked happy. I came really close to him and whispered

“I-Is that Jungkook?”

I felt stupid saying it but I knew, at least now, that he would tell me the truth. He laughed and grabbed my hand. 

We had to push through some people but we stopped at a little gate thing. Is Jimin stupid?! Two big guys were blocking the entrance.

But all they did was smile and let us through.

“Wait, why’d they let you come here?!”

He smiled and pointed somewhere. I looked to where Jimin was pointing and my eyes went really wide and I froze.

I saw bunny standing there. 

Then he took off his mask.

It was Jungkook. 

He ran up to me and kissed me. I kissed him back and he was taller? I guess it was shoes he was wearing.

I noticed that everyone there was staring at us but I didn’t care. I really can’t believe it. I’m literally dating ‘the’ bunny. 

But to be honest, I don’t really care.

He pulled away. “I didn’t know how to tell you. If you don’t want to be with me anymore, I understand.”

I quickly shook my head. 

“This doesn’t change anything, I still love you just as much as I did before. I don’t care how famous you are. I still love you.”

I hugged him and he hugged me back. I saw Jimin fangirling again. he’s really weird... in a good way.

I pulled away and kissed him again. But it was only for a few seconds.

“Is this what you were so busy with?”

“Yeah. I’m sorry. Like I said, I didn’t know how to tell you.”

“Well now that I do know, you don’t have to hide anything from me.”

Jungkook looked around and realized everyone was staring at us and grabbed my hand. 

“Let’s go somewhere more private”

He took me to a bathroom and he closed and locked the door. He kissed me.

After a few seconds, I pulled away. He whined a little, making me giggle. 

“Why didn’t you tell me earlier though?”

“I didn’t know how you would react. Personally, if someone I was dating said that were real famous, I don’t think I would like all the attention.”

“Well, if no one knows you’re bunny, then I won’t have to deal with that.”

“But you know how people are. What if one day, people see me without my mask on.”

“Then I’ll deal with it. I just want to be with you.” 

He smiled and kissed me again. Then we heard someone knocking on the door.

“Hey are you two done yet or...?”

It was jimin. We laughed and left the bathroom. Jungkook started to take off the jacket he was wearing. 

“Oh my god, I’m so tired. I can’t wait to go home” he groaned.

He changed into some comfortable clothes and we left. I drove him home in his car while Jimin took my car to the dorm.

“Can I stay with you tonight?”

“Of course” he smiled and kissed my cheek.

When I got to his apartment, we went to his floor and right when I closed the door he pushed me against the door and kissed me. I pulled away though.

“You need rest, so come on” I grabbed his hand and took him to his bed. 

“I want to take a shower first” he got up and stood in front of me. He walked towards me while smirking.

“With you”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you  
Oh, is that foreshadowing I see? (In the end of this chapter.) 
> 
> You’ll see


	16. Bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is super unrealistic and dumb but I’m running out of ideas

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I only have one more chapter written but that’s not all the end of this story

“With you”

I started blushing like crazy. He took me to his bathroom and started taking off his clothes. 

I also took off my clothes and we might have possibly maybe done something not so fluffy in the shower. But you didn’t hear it from me👀

After...that, we went to his bed and fell asleep.   
________________________________________

I woke up and smelled something. I smiled. I got up and went to the kitchen. I saw Taehyung. He was cooking again. 

I can’t wait to marry him one day.

He turned around and smiled. 

“Me too” 

Did I say that out loud?! I’m so stupid! 

Wait, did he just say he would marry me? “I’m done already” He walked over to me and kissed me. 

We sat down at the table I had and ate while talking about random things. 

Once we were done, Taehyung had to leave because of his classes. I didn’t want him to go but he needed to :(

When he left, I got bored so I starting working out. 

I was exercising when I saw someone calling me. It was Taehyung! I smiled and answered it. 

“Hello?”

“Are you ok?!” He sounded really worried...?

“Um...yeah? Why?”

I heard him sigh. “Ok great.”

“Why are you worried?”

“Uh... somehow, a fan took a picture... of us kissing.”

I almost dropped my phone. How could someone take a picture?! I had guards and we were backstage! 

“How?!”

“I don’t know! But Jimin just showed me and Its on some fan website thing.”

“Can you see our faces?”

“Yeah. Pretty clearly”

“Where are you now?”

“Me and Jimin are hiding behind the school. Everyone keeps running up to me and asking if I’m your boyfriend.”

“I’m so sorry” I can’t believe someone did this. 

“Don’t worry about it-“ as he was talking, I heard noises coming from outside. I walked to my window and peeked outside.

A lot of people were standing outside shouting things. I quickly stopped looking. 

“Oh my god, how the fuck do people know where I live?!”

“Wait what?!” Taehyung sounded even more worried than before. I also heard Jimin say it with him.

“The guards are keeping them out but I’m still scared.”

“Do you want me to come there?” 

I quickly shook my head even though he couldn’t see me. “No! You wouldn’t be able to make it in.” 

“I’ll wear a mask, me and Jimin are coming.”

Before I could protest, he hung up. Now I’m scared for my safety and theirs.  
________________________________________

Me and Jimin stared running to my car. Luckily, no one saw us. I started driving to Jungkooks apartment.

When I got there, there was so many people. We put on masks and started making our way through the crowd of people.

Most of them were screaming things like ‘I love you bunny!’ And some people had an album or something and was screaming ‘can you sign this?’ Which I thought was stupid because he clearly can’t hear them.

How do they know his address anyway? This is honestly creepy and messed up. 

Me and Jimin held hands so we wouldn’t lose each other. We finally made it to entrance. The guards were yelling at the fans but I tried to talk to one of them.

“We need to get in!” I had to yell because it was pretty loud. He just ignored me. I tapped his arm and he looked at me while pushing people back. He looked mad. 

“People like you are creepy! Go away!” 

I looked at Jimin like I didn’t know what to do. He looked at me the same way. But then I got an idea.

“I live here!”

“I doubt that! I’ve already heard that one!”

I was about to say something else until someone pulled me and I looked to see who it was. It was someone who looked like they worked there. I still managed to hold jimins hand. 

They took us out of the crowd of people and whispered

“Are you Taehyung and Jimin?” 

I nodded my head and they started walking to the back of the building. They continued to talk.

“Jungkook told me to let you two in. I’ve see you here before so I knew that you were the people he was talking about.”

“But we have masks on?”

“Well, you’re very attractive and very noticeable.”

“Oh...”

I let go of jimins hand and the employee took us to a back door. They opened it and it we all walked in. 

“Do you know how to get to his room?”

“Yeah” I smiled and she walked outside and we walked to Jungkooks room.

I knocked on the door but he didn’t answer. I knocked louder but he still didn’t answer. 

I started to get worried. “Jungkook? It’s us! Taehyung and Jimin!”

After that he quickly opened the door and let us in.

He immediately hugged me.

“I’m sorry, this is crazy and I didn’t expect this to happen.” He sounded really sad. 

I hugged him back. “This isn’t your fault. You don’t need to be sorry.”

I pulled away a little and lifted his chin with my hand. “I think the police are coming. They’ll be gone soon.” He was crying.

I kissed him, attempting to comfort him. It worked because I could feel his breathing slow down.

I stopped kissing him and we sat down on the couch and cuddled. 

“I think I hear the cops” Jimin said while walking to the window and looking out of it. “Yeah, it’s them.” Jimin was watching while also trying not to be seen. 

Then I saw Jungkooks phone ringing. He looked at and he answered it.

I saw him try to speak but he was crying so he looked like he was struggling.

I took his phone and smiled. “Hello?”

“Jungkook?”

I think this is his manager or something but I don’t know.

“No, this is Taehyung. His boyfriend.”

“Oh, well is he ok?! I saw that people found out where he lived?!”

“Yeah, I’m comforting him right now. And the police are here. So is Jimin.”

“Ok, good. Tell Jungkook that I’m extremely sorry this is happening. And I hope those crazy people leave soon”

“Ok”

“Bye Taehyung, thank you for being there for him. He’s really like a son to me.”

“Ok bye...?”

“Sejin, I’m Jungkooks manager.”

“Ok bye sejin”

I hung up and Jungkook rubbed his eyes with the back of his hand.

“W-What did he say?”

I told him the things he told me and he laughed when I said the part that he was like a son to him.

“Yeah, he treats me like his son. Sometimes I call him dad as a joke.”

I laughed and Jimin gasped. We both looked over, worriedly.

“Oh, sorry, I hit my knee.”

I rolled my eyes and smiled. I turned on the tv so it wouldn’t be so silent (other than the people literally screaming outside.)

It was the news and they were talking about what was happening. 

“Someone took a picture of bunny kissing some boy!” The lady looked surprised. Then they showed the picture. Jungkooks eyes widened.

“What?”

“A fan didn’t take that picture!”

“What do you mean?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you

**Author's Note:**

> Have a wonderful day   
I love you


End file.
